


it'll always be dean

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Sex, Non-sexual, just sammy loving dean differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica always knew Sam loved his brother differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll always be dean

There's a certain kind of bond formed when you grow up together like they did. In the backseat of a car, to the sound of guitar riffs. Sharing the scratchy sheets of a bed in rundown motels. Spending every holiday alone, sharing a bowl of cereal ...a glass of orange too, if they were lucky.

When someone is constantly there for 18 years, you can start to take them for granted. It's just human nature - you get used to someone taking your dirty clothes in the middle of the night and bribing the night staff with a shy smile, all so you can have clean clothes to put on in the morning. 

The moment he realized Dean did that every few nights is the moment Sam was thinking about as he fiddled with the washer that day. The day he met Jessica Moore. She was seven types of gorgeous and five types of pitying on the struggling man.

Three years later, they had their own apartment and knew each other inside and out. She never had to hear him say he loved his brother differently, that he thought about him nearly constantly even though they hadn't talked in years. Just like she didn't have to hear him tell her he was leaving. As soon as she realized who had broken into their apartment that night, she knew she had lost Sam Winchester. He may have came back to her, no one can really know for sure, and now no one will.

What she does know for sure, when she checks in on him from time to time, is that his mind is quieter now. She should have known Dean would be the one to calm Sam completely. It was always Dean, and it always will be.


End file.
